


Hypnotic Love

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hypnotism, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: You wonder about the Master’s thoughts on free will and democracy which lead to a unexpected hypnotic confession.
Relationships: The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hypnotic Love

**Author's Note:**

> @how-masterful and I finished the last Delgado!Master story which inspired me to finish this soft fic in order to help reduce the sadness of it being the last of the new content for him. I have had this sitting in my drafts for ages but I’m finally done and happy with it!

You tangled your legs with the Master’s. Intertwining them together as you shifted your head into a better position over his left heart. You could hear his left heartbeat better than the other with your head now positioned directly over his left heart. The soothing double heartbeat causing you to let out a quiet pleased hum. So quiet that it got caught halfway in your throat, turning it into a slightly strangled hum.

One of the Master’s arms was holding you close while the other wandered. Brushing your hair from your face before cradling your face in his gloveless hand. Trailing along the side of your neck before lightly scratching at your shoulder, left uncovered by your tank top. You shivered slightly as his nails played with your nerves. Making your hair stand on end with his ghosting attention.

Letting your mind wander you remembered the questions you had wanted to ask him earlier. He had been trying to persuade some semi important man to join in his latest scheme. You had swallowed your questions so as to not jeopardize the partnership, but now you were alone with the Master and free to inquire. He had spoken so cruelly of free will and democracy to the man, you couldn’t help but wonder what his real opinion was. 

He had always seemed to believe that women should get to control their own lives so you doubted he despised free will as much as he had implied. Though with his desire to rule the universe he probably wasn’t overly fond of an extreme amount of free will. And democracy seemed to be the sort of idea that he would find interesting to observe. Not that you suspected he would be fond of it in practice unless it secured him power. With his natural charisma and charm it would be no struggle for him to convince a population to support him in his candidacy. So, you doubted that he really believed democracy was pointless! Even if he wasn’t fond of it.

“Master?”

You could only hope that your curiosity did not ruin the mood. It was nice to be spending time together peacefully like this. You would never forgive yourself if you destroyed the peace in this moment.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Do you really dislike democracy?”

“Not entirely,” all of his attention was focused on you. It made you feel wonderful to be capable of holding his attention. It was an honor that not many received, the Master’s indulgent and patient attention. “Democracy as a concept is a good idea, in fact I have to admit I admire it. Unfortunately, it is rarely truly executed as it was conceived.“

His hand paused in its movement back and forth along your shoulder. Moving to brush your hair away from your face again after your shifting caused it to fall, covering your eyes again. The whole time he adjusted your hair he continued his elaboration.

"The ideas of it are something to be admired but in practice it never seems to work as well as it would in theory. It can also be quite the hassle to deal with when trying to gain control over an area and it’s resources for one of my plans.”

“Hmm,” you let out an attentive hum as you continued to look into his eyes. “What about free will? With your skills in regard to hypnosis, it must just be a minor annoyance.”

The small smile he returned to you only made you feel even more content.

"You flatter me, my dear. In many cases you are correct, it is nothing more than a small annoyance to overcome another’s will with my own. However, there are some who have wills strong enough to resist my attempts at hypnosis. A rare few can even break out of my control over time as well! Given enough time I could slowly place someone strong-willed under my control. But, my dear, I have found that other methods of, shall we call it persuasion- are much more efficient in such cases.”

You lifted your head off of the Master’s chest, propping yourself up on one arm.

“Has anyone strong-willed ever willingly submitted to your will? Choosing to let you hypnotize them?”

“No one had done me the honor as of yet,” his eyes were filled with a warm affection. “You always have the most thought-provoking questions, my dear. I must admit I had never thought about someone willingly submitting to my hypnosis before.”

Looking away you bit your lip. You knew what you wanted but you were nervous to ask him for it.

“I’m a bit curious… Master? Do I have a strong will?”

You danced around the subject. Hopeful that he would catch on to your implications and ensure that you did not have to admit to your desires.

“Worried that I may decide to hypnotize you, my dear?" 

His hand reached to make you look back into his eyes again.

"You have nothing to worry about, my darling. I wouldn’t be able to hypnotize you, your will is too strong to succumb to such a manipulation of your mind.”

Your nose scrunched up minutely as he said that, he had misunderstood you. You realized now that you had made such an expression you would need to explain it’s meaning. If you didn’t explain he would ask. He always paid close attention to your every facial expression. It was better to explain yourself before he drew any potential conclusions. Or more accurately formed a hypothesis and drew his own biased conclusion no matter your protests. 

“I’m not worried about you hypnotizing me at all. I actually think that I would like you to hypnotize me Master.”

He looked shocked by your words. The hand that had been holding your chin in place moving to rest against your forehead.

“Are you feeling alright, my dear? I simply cannot believe that you would want to give up your free will. Your willing submission is more than enough.”

“It’s not me giving up my free will Master. It’s me choosing to trust you completely and submit fully to you.”

It took him a few moments to process your words. His hand moving gently down the side of your face. Cradling your face between his hands as if it was a fragile piece of equipment or a precious jewel. Always so full of care and caution in every gesture when it came to you.

“I’ll admit I would like to try,” even with his admission he still seemed hesitant. “It would be a most precious gift to have you willingly allow me into your mind in such a manner.”

He searched your face for any signs of regret. Finding no signs he then searched for any apprehension in your expression. Seeing nothing but calm consent he gave into his desire.

“I will be gentle, my dear. If at any point you are uncomfortable you can fight back and I shall release you from my control. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” you were eager to experience the Master going into your mind. It sounded like it would be pleasantly blissful and slightly intimate.

“Excited enough to forget your manners, my dear? And make sure to tell me what it is that you understand. I would hate for a simple miscommunication to cause you any amount of suffering!”

“Sorry,” you sheepishly replied. “I understand, Master. If I feel uncomfortable I will fight to resist your control, so that you know to release your control over me.”

“Good girl. Now just look into my eyes with an open mind.”

You looked deep into his eyes as they drew you in. You didn’t resist the pull you felt, allowing yourself to fall into his grasp. You melted into the Master’s hands. Going completely slack, his hands were the only things keeping you from falling face first into his chest.

"Who do you obey?”

“You, my Master.”

The Master guided your head to rest against his chest again. Right over his left heart as you had positioned yourself so carefully at the start of this discussion. All of your limbs felt floaty, every inch of you tingling. Your body disconnected from your mind. Outside of your control. You felt surprisingly comfortable. You imagined that it was only due to knowing that it was the Master in control. You had always felt safe by his side.

“How do you feel, my dear?”

“Floaty,” your voice took on a slightly breathless tone. Your tongue felt weird in your own mouth. While you were speaking genuinely, it felt like your voice was not yours. “But content and safe in my Master’s arms.”

The Master took one of your hands into his own. Intertwining your fingers together, giving your hand a firm squeeze. It served to ground you, the floaty feeling retreating. You still felt disconnected from your own body but the tingling was gone. You hadn’t known that you could relax further than you already had.

“There we go, my darling. Completely underneath my control, utterly submissive and obedient to my will.”

His voice was soft. Quiet, but firmly reassuring. You had a loopy smile on your face that you couldn’t stop. He was so gentle with you.

“I have to admit a certain curiosity about you and your motives. Never before would I have imagined someone choosing to stay by my side as you do. I cannot help but question what you truly think of me. What has made you decide to stay with me.”

His hand slid away from yours so that the only physical contact that remained between the two of you was your head against his chest. The floaty feeling only slightly coming back. Subtle enough to not be distracting like before.

“Why do you obey your Master?”

“I love my Master,” the answer came with no hesitation.

Abruptly the haze that had filled your mind broke. Reality rushed back into your mind. The sounds of the TARDIS and the Master’s heart beats roared in your ears. The dim lighting seemed to shine brighter than suns in your eyes. Everything overwhelmed you. The strongest sensation of all was the feeling of the Master’s mind yanking itself away. It felt as if you had been physically pushed away from the Master even as you were still laying on his chest just over his heart. Tears filled your eyes at the overwhelming sensation of loss, of emptiness. You refused to let them fall. If it was affecting you this much it must be so much worse for the Master. You must have done something wrong to cause the hypnosis to backfire and snap apart as it had.

You lifted yourself up off of his chest, looking into his wide eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?”

You had barely gotten the last word of your question out before you were pulled down, crashing into his lips. It was the deepest kiss you had even been given by the Master. Normally he gave light pecks, focused on maintaining propriety. This kiss however was full of passion.

He released your lips just as you were running out of breath. Inhaling, you blinked a few times. Looking at him in dazed surprise. Before you could process what had just happened you were pulled back into another kiss just as passionate as the first. He pulled your body so that it was fully on top of his as you did your best not to squirm.

As he started to break the second kiss he seemed compelled to chase your lips for one last quick peck.

“I never dared to think that you might stay with me out of love.”

“Silly, of course I love you,” you gave a small kiss to his nose and then his lips. Before your embarrassment at your actions caught up to you and you hid your face in his chest with an embarrassed whine. Why had you done that? Now you could never show your face to him again!

He wasted no time in pulling your face away from his chest, “I’m afraid that I’m not going to allow you to hide your pretty, flustered face from me, my dear.”

Your face pressed into his hands as you tried to hide your flustered face once again. It of course accomplished nothing. So you closed your eyes to give yourself the illusion of hiding.

“Absolutely adorable.”

He spoke softly, as if the words were just for him but needed to be said. Peeking at his expression you could see open adoration for you. Seeing his open adoration you managed to find the courage to open your eyes and face the Master despite your flushed face and bright red cheeks.

“I really do love you more than anything Master,” you softly admitted.

"I fear if you keep telling me that you love me that I will never let you go again, my dear. I would keep you by my side for the rest of eternity.”

There was a seriousness to his words that told you he spoke the truth, but you didn’t mind. You would never want to leave him anyway.

“I love you, Master.”

His eyes softened when you repeated your declaration.

“May I hypnotize you again, my darling? I broke my hold over you quite abruptly before which may have left your mind open for others to get in. I will warn you that my hold on your mind will be more possessive now.”

“Yes, you may hypnotize me again Master.”

You looked into his eyes and with one statement you were comfortably held in his control, “obey your Master.”

His hand brushed through your hair as you basked in the nice feeling of your mind being fully held by the Master.

“Let me know if it gets overwhelming, my dear. I’m doing all that I can to hold back for you.”

“Don’t need to hold back. M’ entirely Master’s.”

The hold on your mind grew, heavy. But heavy in a nice and reassuring way, like a weighted blanket. It felt like you were being pulled physically closer to the Master. Yet his hand never strayed from your hair. Each stroke through your hair brought you deeper and more pleasantly under his control. You never wanted to leave. You wanted to stay nice, obedient, and loved under his control. Slowly he started to pull away. Your mind chased after him. You didn’t want him to leave your mind! 

“Shh, shhh. It’s alright my darling, I’m still here.”

Your mind started to register the Master’s words the moment you registered that you had been whimpering.

“Master?" 

You were dazed and slightly confused. Then as the last tendrils of his mind left yours he sent a surge of pleasure into your mind. Making your body fall with limp for a few moments with the love and comfort projected into your mind. There was a small kiss pressed reverently to your forehead as your senses returned.

"There you are, my dear. Return to me now, nice and gently. There we go.”

Slowly your mind felt “normal” again.

“You should get some rest, my dear.”

“I’m-” you had been about to protest when your exhaustion caught up with you. “I’m really tired.”

“It’s to be expected. I was a bit careless and forgot to consider how little experience you have with telepathy. Your mind is tired from trying to chase after mine but after you get some sleep you will be perfectly fine.”

A blanket was pulled over you to tuck you in as you shifted a small amount to get into a comfortable sleeping position clinging to the Master.

“Rest assured that I’ll be right here when you wake up, my darling. Sleep well.”

Those were the last words you heard, softly spoken, as you let sleep claim you.


End file.
